Black Star x Tsubaki My Star
by Lau4982
Summary: Este es un Fic de BlackStar y Tsubaki ya que son mi pareja favorita x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos voy a escribir un fanfic de BlackStar y Tsubaki ya que me encanta esat pareja x3**

**BlackStar x Tsubaki – My Star**

**Cap.1:Que debo hacer?**

**Los dos caminaban mirando al suelo y sin decirse nada…no podían mirarse a los ojos después de aquel incidente, en el que,en medio de una batalla…se habían besado por accidente**

**Shinigami-sama les había pedido que se ocuparan de un alma corrompida,lo habian logrado con éxito y estaban camino de regreso a Death City**

**BlackStar no sabia que decirle a su compañera Tsubaki,no sabia si ella estaba enojada.**

**La joven decidio romper aquel silencio tan incomodo**

**Tsubaki: BlackStar…sobre lo que sucedió hoy…yo…**

**BlackStar(Rie optimistamente):jajaja no te preocupes Tsubaki, solo fue un accidente**

**Tsubaki:… **

**Asi se mantuvo el silencio de repente el joven de cabellos azules sintio la calida mano de su compañera sujetar la suya, él se sonrojo un poco y volteo la mirada hacia Tsubaki,quien seguia sujetandolo…BlackStar sonrio levemente y sujeto el tambien la mano de Tsubaki**

**Tsubaki no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia,no sabía como decirle a BlackStar lo importante que el era para ella, todo lo que lo queria y cuan importante habia sido aquel beso…**

**Los chicos volvieron a la relidad de aquel bello momento y se toparon con una cabaña que parecia abandonada…**

**BlackStar(suelta lentamente la mano de Tsubaki):E-es mejor que nos detengamos un poco descansaremos aquí y mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje**

**Tsubaki:Si**

**BlackStar comenzó a husmear dentro de la cabaña…**

**BlackStar:mmm…no esta mal…no es lo suficientemente buena para alguien tan big como yo pero aun asi estará bien **

**Tsubaki(sonrie dulcemente):si n_n…iré a buscar algunos leños para poder pasar la noche**

**BlackStar(sonrie altaneramente): OooK**

**Tsubaki salio de la cabaña y la sonrisa de BlackStar se borro rapidamente**

**BlackStar(suspira y dice en voz baja):Que puedo hacer Tsubaki? Probablemente para ti ese beso no significo nada…pero para mi…**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo ojala les guste **


	2. Chapter 2 Toshio

Hola a todos gracias por los comentarios y por los consejos, intentare ponerlos en practica pero deben saber que el formato con el que escribi el primer capitulo de este fic es como yo acostumbro escribirlos…lo siento, pero aun así intentare cambiarlo. Voy a seguir el fic, perdón por tardar tanto en escribir…eh estado un poco ocupada Cap.2 Toshio

**BlackStar seguía pensando en aquel incidente del beso, cuando el oponente se disponía a atacar él arrojo a Tsubaki que estaba en modo de Shurinken, pero el enemigo regreso el ataque que iba dirigido hacia BlackStar, Tsubaki volvió a tomar su forma humana cayendo inevitablemente encima de BlackStar, fue en ese momento, sus labios se besaron por accidente, el enemigo volvía a atacar y BlackStar y Tsubaki tuvieron que actuar rapido, por lo que no hubo oprtunidad para volver a hablar del tema…pero los dos eran conscientes de lo que había pasado**

**- probablemente para ti…ese beso no significo nada…pero para mi…lo fue todo- suspiro BlackStar deprimido por no tener el valor de confesarle esto a Tsubaki.**

**Mientras tanto Tsubaki estaba recogiendo los leños en el bosque, ella tambien estaba pensando en lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba**

**- Quien esta ahí? - dijo Tsubaki algo exaltada**

**De repente un joven, un poco más alto que Tsubaki, de cabellos rubios y sumamente apuesto, aparecio aplaudiendo**

**- bravo, bravo señorita! A logrado detectar mi presencia facilmente- dijo aquel joven**

**Tsubaki lo miro algo extrañada**

**- Eh? Disculpe…quien es usted?**

**- permítame presentarme mi nombre Toshio…puedo preguntarle su nombre**

**- soy Tsubaki señor- respondio ella haciendo una reverencia para saludar**

**- Tsubaki eh? Eres un arma o no?**

**- Asi es señor…como lo supo?- le pregunto Tsubaki algo sorprendida**

**- Lo veo en tu naturaleza- dijo Toshi y besando la mano de Tsubaki agrego:**

**- Señorita Tsubaki deme el honor de ser su tecnico**

**- EH? – Pregunto Tsubaki sonrojada y más que sorprendida**

**En eso BlackStar apareció y separo rápidamente la mano de Tsubaki de aquel joven**

**- Tsubaki…quien es este imbecil? - pregunto BlackStar muy molesto**

**- Eh…él es**

**- Mi nombre es Toshio**

**- Joven Toshio- dijo Tsubaki algo sonrojada –lo siento mucho, pero yo ya tengo un compañero…**

**- Y ese compañero soy yo! – agrego gritando BlackStar**

**Toshio observo la situación sorprendido**

**- Que? Este enano es tu compañero? No me hagas reir!**

**- Tienes algún problema con eso!??- Dijo BlackStar con los ojos rojos debido a la furia que llevaba encima**

**Toshio solo se acomodo el cabello y tranquilamente respondio**

**- No es algo que valga la pena discutir con un tonto como tu**

**BlackStar ya estaba preparando sus puños para pelear, pero Toshio saco una rosa y se la entrego a Tsubaki**

**- Tsubaki-chan si llegas a cambiar de opinion puedes buscarme- el joven miro a Tsubaki con mucha dulzura y se marcho lentamente, Tsubaki solo se rio algo nerviosa**

**- Ese imbecil! Quien demonios se a creido!- Dijo BlackStar, que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero Tsubaki lo detuvo**

**- Espera BlackStar, por favor no armes algún escándalo, mejor regresemos a la cabaña ^_^u**

**BlackStar se molesto un poco con Tsubaki, y se adelanto para regresar a la cabaña**

**- Has lo que quieras! A mi no me importa - dijo él molesto y cruzado de brazos**

**Tsubaki observo la rosa que le había dado aquel joven**

**- La rosa es tan diferente de la Camelia…- Penso en voz baja Tsubaki y luego dirigio la mirada hacia BlackStar**

**- BlackStar esperame! – grito Tsubaki y corrio para alcanzar a su querido BlackStar**

**CONTINUARA… **


	3. Chapter 3: El tecnico de Tsubaki

Hola a todos! :D antes de comenzar queria decirles que estoy publicando un doujinshi de Soul Eater en mi cuenta en deviantart….si quieren leerlo les dejo el link: .com/art/Soul-Eater-love-in-the-beach-1-117085693

**Cap.3 El tecnico de Tsubaki**

**En la noche Black Star y Tsubaki se recostaron para tratar de dormir**

**- Black Star…sigues molesto por lo que paso con el joven Toshio? –pregunto preocuapa Tsubaki**

**- Ya no importa Tsubaki…tu no tienes la culpa…lo siento – respondio BlackStar que ya había perdido su enojo**

**- Yo…solo quiero que sepas que no dejare de ser tu arma…siempre estaré contigo**

**- Lo sé Tsubaki**

**Dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a dormir, pero en la noche BlackStar se desperto y observo unos segundo a Tsubaki…luego se levanto y al salir de la cabaña se encontro nuevamente con Toshio**

**- EH!!!??? TU AQUÍ?? QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! –Grito BlackStar**

**- A pero si eres el mocoso molesto de esta tarde… -dijo Toshio y agrego**

**- eh venido a ver si Tsubaki-chan cambio de opinión sé que es un poco tarde pero…**

**- Tsuabaki ya te dijo que no! Asi que largo -interrumpió Black Star enojandose nuevamente**

**- pobre Tsubaki – dijo Toshio… - tener que soportarte a ti como su tecnico, de seguro ella podría conseguir a alguien mejor**

**- que tonterias son esas? – dijo Black Star molesto**

**- Estoy seguro que ella se mete en muchos problemas por tu culpa…Tsubaki es una mujer hermosa y estoy seguro de que es un arma excelente…yo podría darle muchas cosas a ella que seguramente tu no podrás-**

**Black Star habrio los ojos por un momento, recordó aquella única alma que Tsubaki consiguió y el hecho de que el no puede usar el sable demoníaco, y, quizás por primera vez en su vida, se sintió un inútil…**

**- Bueno por un lado tienes razón…es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Tsubaki-chan venga a buscarme así que me iré – Dijo Toshio y en forma altanera volteo y se marcho**

**Black Star se sentó en el suelo y con los ojos llenos de tristeza comenzo a considerar que Toshio tenía razon.**

**CONTINUARA…**

A que triste…bueno por ahora es todo pronto seguiré con el fic


End file.
